Evil Gohan and Evil Piccolo
by Y Super Saiyan Y
Summary: what if Piccolo made Gohan evil when he took him in after killing Raditz! Gohan and Piccolo have become evil! read and review
1. Chapter 1

It was over Piccolo laughed two enemies which had been the worst he had ever faced Son Goku and his mysterious brother a Saiyan named Raditz were dead Gokus son Gohan had shown tremendous power he was on the floor nocked out.

"don't cry for you'r brother! his friends will try and wish him back with the Dragon Balls!" said Piccolo "what!" said Raditz who was barley alive bleeding "you heard me! but i wont let them!" said Piccolo "oh you'll be sorry! in 1 year 2 more Saiyans will be arriving here on earth there much stronger then me prepare to die! plus i bet they'll use the these Dragon Balls wish me back enjoy you short lived victor!" said Raditz Krillin Bulma Master Roshi all heard this and were freaking out Bulma picked up Gohan "well see die bastard!" yelled Piccolo killing Raditz blood spurted from Raditz's mouth.

Piccolo stood up he had a evil idea "ill be taking the kid with me!" said Piccolo "No why would you want him!" said Bulma "when the Saiyans arrive we'll need more power and i will train him!" said Piccolo "no way!" said Krillin "i'll be taking him! don't make me kill you!" said Piccolo who lifted Gohan and grabbed the young Saiyan "don't interfere Bulma Krillin we caint do anything he'll take him eny way so it's not worth dying over since he'll do it eny way!" said Master flew of with a evil smile on his face.

Piccolo flew to the desert and dropped Gohan in the water "weres my Daddy!" said Gohan screaming "you'r father's dead! you best forget him he didn't care about you thats why he left you im the only person who cares about you!" said Piccolo "liar! my Daddys a great man don't talk about him that way!" said Gohan flying past Piccolo who grabed him Piccolo smacked Gohan in the face Gohan fell to the floor screaming in pain "i hate you you big meanie!" said Gohan Piccolo laughed "tell me this then! were the hell is you'r dad! hu! he left you because you were a pathetic excuse for a son!" said put his head down defeated "fine ill train with you!" said Gohan "if you can survivie for 6 months on you'r own then i'll train you" said Piccolo laughing "Mr Piccolo! wait!" said Gohan "i'll die!" said Gohan.

Gohan sat there throwing of his shirt "what the hell Daddy you left me! the only person i care about it Piccolo!" said Gohan who punched the air in anger "if i can prove my self to Piccolo he can be my new Daddy! i live to serve him!" said Gohan.

"from this moment on i live to serve and obey Piccolo! he is the only family to me! i will get revenge on Goku! i don't need him!" said Gohan laughing Piccolo laughed as it began to rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Evil Gohan and Evil Piccolo

Gohan turned Evil forever and now pledges to kill his father Goku and serve Piccolo his and Piccolo began traning and have reached new levels of power the fight with the Saiyans begans in the next chapter!.

1 year later

Gohan lived to serve whatever Piccolo told Gohan to do Gohan would "all that matters to me is to serve my master Piccolo!" thought Gohan the arrival of the Saiyans was near "Master why do you hate them so much!" said Gohan Piccolo hated the fact that he cared for the boy Gohan had soon surrpased Piccolo however Piccolo was more experienced so he had the edge on Gohan.

"there pathetic weaklings not capable of people like use" said Piccolo "you'r right Master" said Gohan "these Saiyans wont be much of a challenge!" said Gohan "don't understamte them Gohan!" said Piccolo the two were flying to the battle field.

"i sense energy Master" said Gohan "are these fighters our enemies?" said Gohan "not know but once we defeat these Saiyans they will there pathetic friends of Goku!" said Piccolo all Gohan wanted to do was destroy Goku he always talked to Piccolo about destroying Goku Gohan hated Goku even more then Piccolo Gohan the once kind boy was lost forever.

"some day i want to vista my mother! tell her i don't need Goku and that im happy living with Piccolo!" thought Gohan his mother Chi-Chi had been informed by Gokus best friend Krillin about what had happened to the other Z Fighters Tien Krillin Yamcha Yajirobe Chiaotzu received special training from Piccolos good half Kami and Mr Popo.

Thats when Vegeta and Nappa the two Saiyan warriors arrived and destroyed a city they confronted Piccolo and Gohan. "you must be the one who killed Raditz Namek!" said Vegeta "Namek you'r saying im from the planet Namek… it makes sense now!" said Piccolo thats when Tien Krillin Yamcha Chiaotzu arrived "ah looks like theres more! can i kill them Vegeta!" said Nappa the huge Saiyan warrior "whatever Nappa know you must be a Saiyan to kid! well im going to destroy you and you'r little green friend!" said Vegeta "ill kill you!" said Gohan. becoming enraged "hold on Gohan it's time for me to show these bastards what real power is!" said Piccolo."lemme read there power levels Vegeta the Nameks at 1223 Kakrots kid is at 1198 the midgets at 987 the guy with the scars at 963 and the three eyed freak is at 1023 the clowns at 596 fools do you really think you can beat use with pathetic power levels like that!" said Nappa Piccolo threw of his weights and began powering up "wow! 2500…..3000…3500…. 4000!" screamed Nappa "the Nameks at 4000 and rising!" said Nappa "we'll Nappa he should be a good challenge to you" said Vegeta "take of you'r scouter Nappa! they can raise there power levels!" said Vegeta Nappa threw of his weights and powered up "this is my full power!" said Nappa "Vegeta is the prince of all Saiyans he's much more powerful and faster then me!" said Nappa who began to power up to his full power "we wont need the Sabiyman Nappa the Namek will just take them out!" said Vegeta Nappa was at full power"wo this guys ripped!" said Yamcha.

"Master let me take out this pathetic weakling!" said Gohan Piccolo smiled "show no mercy" said the Evil Namek Gohan the Evil Saiyan charged Nappa who blocked Gohans punch "we need to help Gohan!" said Krillin "this is his battle not yours!" said Piccolo Gohan punched Nappa in the face then kicked him hard Nappa screamed then charged Gohan kicking him the two began battling and kicking and punching each other in the face Gohan slammed Nappa to the ground and kicked the huge Saiyan Nappa in the mouth causing him to bleed Nappa got back up and fired a Energy Blast at Gohan Gohan hit it away with ease and kicked Nappa into a cliff "die bastard!" said Gohan Nappa charged Gohan who kicked him in the stomach "Masenko! Ha!" yelled fired a yellow energy beam at the huge Saiyan Nappa "Nappa! get the hell out of the way the kids power level is 6098!" said Vegeta "what!" said Nappa who jumped out of the way the blast hit a mountain exploding "Gohans a animal!" said Yamcha rooting him on Piccolo became annoyed with Yamchas anitics "you no Yamcha i never did like you" said Piccolo "whats that supposed to mean?" said Yamcha thats when Piccolo pointed his finger at Yamcha and yelled "Special Beam Cannon!".A purple beam went right through Yamchas stomach killing him Yamcha feel to the floor coughing up blood Yamcha was dead."Yamcha! how dare you Piccolo! you killed him!" said Krillin enraged by the loss of his friend "what should we do Tien!" said Chiaotzu "we have to stay on Piccolos side as much as i hate to admit it these Saiyans have sworn to destroy the earth!" said Tien.

Meanwhile Gohan was beating Nappa to a pulp Nappa gathered energy and threw a huge ball of energy at Gohan who jumped into the air "Explosive Wave!" yelled Gohan firing a yellow blast back at Nappa which hit the Saiyan "aaaa! my back! you bastard!" yelled Nappa who screamed in pain Nappa opened his mouth and yelled "Mouth Blaster!" yelled Nappa firing a yellow blast at Gohan "lets see how you like that kid!" said Nappa "you are a truly pathetic opponent!" said Gohan who fired a yellow energy ball at Nappa Gohans blast overwhelmed Nappas sending him into a rock Nappa got back up enraged. "how can this be happing! i am a Saiyan elite! you'r just a low class Half Saiyan weakling!" said Nappa Vegeta wached the fight "you wont be a elite if you lose this battle!" said Vegeta the Saiyan Prince laughed.

Gohan punched Nappa in the stomach Nappa coughed up blood Gohan was much stronger then Nappa but Nappa had experience which was keeping him alive the big Saiyan slammed his elbow into Gohans face "how does it feel now! kid you'r a annoying pest!" said Nappa "shut up fool! why are you smiling you'r going to die!" said Gohan who pummeled Nappa into the ground Nappa screamed Gohan easily slammed Nappa in the face and began punching Nappa in the face Gohan laughed Nappa feel to the floor Gohan kept stomping on Nappas face the Saiyan coughed up tons of didn't like Nappa but he was a Saiyan "stop it kid he's already dead!" said the Saiyan prince Vegeta Piccolo laughed "good Gohan keep it up!" said Piccolo "you are truly a worthless opponent!" said Gohan who killed Nappa with a kick to the face Nappas body lay there in blood.

Gohan smiled "did i do good Master!" Gohan said "yeh" said Piccolo smiling "thats it kid im going to kick you and you'r Greens friends ass!" said Vegeta "how dare you talk about my great master like that!" yelled became enraged and attacked Vegeta the two began punching and kicking each other in the face "Special Beam Cannon!" yelled Gohan pointing his finger at fired a purple beam which hit Vegeta sending him into a mountain "Bang!" yelled Vegeta firing a red ball of energy at Gohan who took the blast full on Gohan began firing Energy Blasts at Vegeta who took them full force "die!" said Vegeta "shut up!' yelled Gohan the two Saiyans began punching and kicking each other in the face Gohan was losing but barley Piccolo thought Gohan was going easy on Vegeta but then the Namek relized Gohan was in trouble "Desturcto Disk! this is for killing Yamcha he was one of my best friends!" screamed Krillin firing a yellow energy disk at flipped in the air and caught the Disk "i don't have time for you'r games weakling!" yelled Piccolo throwing the disk at Krillin the disk hit Krillin sending him into a mountain Krillins body was badly injured he was barley alive."Tien he just killed 2 of our best friends!" said Chiaotzu "be calm my friend Chiaotzu! we'll get him after this is over!" said Tien "for now we need his help!" said Tien thats when Tien flew into the air "Tri-Beam-Cannon!" yelled the tri clopys the blast hit Vegeta nocking down the Saiyan Prince hard "you son of a birch!" yelled Vegeta who was badly pummeled "Galic Gun!" yelled Vegeta firing his attack at Tien the attack hit both the tricloyps Tien and Chiaotzu swallowing both of them up killing him.

Piccolo charged into the battle and punched Vegeta into a mountain "don't lay a finger on him!" said Piccolo "Namek! how dare you i may admire you'r style but you'r going to die!" said Vegeta who kicked Piccolo in the face Piccolo punched Vegeta in the stomach Vegeta yelled and slammed Piccolo into a mountain Piccolo fired a yellow energy blast at Vegeta which hit the Saiyan prince the blast did hardly eny damage.

Thats when Goku arrived "Kakarot!" said Vegeta "Goku you got here just in time! Vegeta killed all of your friends!" said Piccolo "only in self defeince! the Namek killed most of them!" said Vegeta "yeh right!" said thought Piccolo had redeemed himself "Kao Ken x 2!' yelled Goku as a red blood aura surrounded Goku who kicked Vegeta in the face then began pummeling him Vegeta flew into the air "Galic Gun!" yelled Vegeta firing a red blast at Goku "sorry King Kai! but im gonna use the Kao Ken x 4!" said Goku "Kao Ken x 4!" yelled Goku as a blood red aura surrounded Goku "Kamehameha!" yelled Goku his blast collided with Vegetas thats when Vegeta went flying into the air meanwhile Yajirobe was waching the fight "Yay! we might win!" thought began sweating "im going to kick you'r ass Kakarot!" said Vegeta who flew down "Damit Kakrot! you blew up the moon and cut you'r tail so i couldn't transform! oh well im still gonna kill you you see use Saiyans have a trick to create a false moon!" said Vegeta "what i didn't!" said Goku "now feast you'r eyes on my true power!" said Vegeta who threw a white ball in the air Vegeta transformed into a giant Ape."we have to get him by the tail!" said Piccolo who grabbed Yajirobe "you fat man! cut of his tail!" said Piccolo "im sorry Mr King Piccolo it's just that im a cowardly swords men" said Yajirobe "i dont care cut of the apes tail or you'r next!" Piccolo said this quietly not wanting Goku to hear this "im going to crush you! you low class Saiyan warrior! i am the Prince of all Saiyans!" said Vegeta the great ape crushed Goku who screamed "Tien Shinhan im stealing you'r move!" said Goku "Solar Flare!" said Goku blinding Vegeta "Kao Ken Attack!" yelled Goku as a red blood aura surronded the Saiyan Hero Goku fired a energy beam at Vegetas eye "ahhhh you bastard! you blinded me! im gonna kill you!" said Vegeta as he picked Goku up and began chokcing him and cracking his bones "aaaaa!" Goku yelled when Yajirobe jumped into the air and sliced of Vegetas tail Vegeta went back to normal "dame you fat man!" screamed Vegeta who fired a blue beam of energy at Yajirobe sending the fat swords men into a mountain."Kakrot! you low class Saiyan i am a Saiyan elite! the most powerfull Saiyan!" yelled Vegeta the Saiyan Prince charged Goku punching him into a mountain Vegeta raised his hand "Bang!" yelled Vegeta launching a red ball of energy at Goku "this is all my power Kao Ken!" yelled Goku charging Vegeta and pummiling him Vegeta recoverd Piccolo grabbed Vegetas arm "you die Saiyan!" said Piccolo "Masenko Ha!" yelled Piccolo firing a huge yellow beam of energy at Vegeta the yellow blast sent the Saiyan prince into a mountain "Namek you'r a fool... there is a power 10 times greater then me! this power will be going after the Dragon Balls on Namek! his name is Frieza!" said Vegeta gasping for breath "leave you fool! i dont have time to kill you! when we meet again i will kill you! besides i will go to Namek and stop this power!" said Piccolo who grinned and punched Vegeta .Vegeta crawled over to his pod and threw him self in barley escaping "escape rfor next time i will kill you!" Piccolo said the only reason why Piccolo didint kill Vegeta was because he wanted a rival.

"here Piccolo take a sensu bean!" said Goku who thought Piccolo had become a hero after traning his son Piccolo lifted up the bag of Sensu Beans and eat 2 "mmm good!" said Piccolo Goku was badly hurt "you eat all the Sensu Beans what about one for Krillin!" said Goku "Goku i dont care the truth is i killed you'r friends Vegeta was right! now ill be taking you'r son he know serves me!" said Piccolo lifting up Gohan and flying of "no! please just give me back my son!" said thought it was best to not wake Gohan he would attack Goku besides Piccolo smirked he needed two rivals to get stronger.


	3. Chapter 3

Piccolo arrived at the Cave he threw Gohan down "Mr Piccolo! Master did we win!" said Gohan "yes we did Goku arrived later in the battle the Saiyan escaped i would have killed him except we need a rival with power! the Saiyan mentioned some new power named Frieza going to Namek we will go there and destroy this Frieza and rule the galaxy!" said Piccolo "yes Master i look forward to a new challenge!" said the young Saiyan."but i would like to kill Goku!" said Gohan "no he's weak now we need rivals such as him and Vegeta besides! we want them to be stronger more of a challenge with this new Emperor Frieza tyrant we will destroy!" said Piccolo "yes master!" said Gohan who wanted badly to kill Goku his father "Goku is not my father! he may be my father but my only true family is my Master Piccolo!" thought still wanted to vista his mother to tell her how he didn't need Goku anymore how he had Piccolo but it would have to wait till later.

Gohan and Piccolo decided to fly to Capsule corporation to get a ship to go to Namek and defeat the Emperor Frieza.

Piccolo flew back to the battlefield and grabbed a scouter of of Nappas dead body "this will give me a reading of power levels! whats this! this is the bottle that Dame Saiyan was talking about!" said Piccolo who snatched the bottle and flew back to Gohan and his hideout.

Goku sat in the hospital Krillin sat next to him badly ingured Yajirobe to Ox-King Bulma Chi-Chi Oolong were also there Chi-Chi was pissed that Gohan had joined Piccolo Goku was pissed for the first time in his life h wanted revenge Goku and Krillin and Bulma would head of to Namek as soon as Goku healed.

Piccolo and Gohan flew to capsule corporation "you you bastard! you killed Yamcha!" said Bulma who was enraged at the loss of her boy friend."shut up women don't talk to my master that way!" said Gohan "Gohan how could you! you'r fathers worried about you!" said Bulma "you mean Goku! that fool never cared about me!" said Gohan "you monster!" said Bulma who began crying "enough! give me and my master a space ship now! we will be going to Namek!" said smirked the evil Namekian and the evil Saiyan laughed "fine!" said Dr Breifs "it will be done in 12 days!" said the Doctor who was planning to build two "good and iill make sure you don't rig it if you do i'll kill you bastard!" said Gohan.

Gohan and Piccolo flew back to the mountain cave "Master can you please read my power level!" said Gohan the Saiyan powered up to his maximum Power as a white aura surrounded him."lemme see you'r at 14,000!" said Piccolo "that Saiyan Prince was at 16,000 get a reading on my power level!" said Piccolo tossing Gohan the powered up to his maximum as a white aura surrounded him "lets see Master Piccolo you'r at 14,120!" said Gohan "good our powers are high Goku is still stronger he has a technique called the Kao Ken which doubles his strength there is also the Saiyan Prince Vegeta who is stronger this Emperor Frieza is much stronger then Vegeta he will be at Namek to get the Dragon Balls we'll kill him and rule the universe!" said Piccolo "yes! master!" Gohan said smiling.

Gohan and Piccolo flew to the lookout Mister Popo and Kami were Popo gasped in fear "we need to use the time chamber Kami!" said had explained to Gohan how Kami was his good side and he couldn't be killed or Piccolo would be two Gohan understood "fine! do as you wish i caint stop you" said Kami.

Piccolo and Gohan entered the Time Chmaber "why are we here master!" said Gohan "here we can train for one year in one day!" said Piccolo "amazing!" said opened the bottle he had got from the Saiyan Prince threw them on the ground out sprouted 3 green monsters "we are you'r new masters from now on you will bow in front of me and him i am Piccolo a Namekian this is Gohan a Half Human Half Saiyan from now on when ever you see use you will bow! we are you'r master understood!" said Sabiyman kneeled to the floor and bowed "hell…o new masters my name is Tolikar this is Ramo and Zogo" said the looked at the Green aliens "you will be training under use got it! let me train them master i will show them no mercy!" said laughed "fine if they slip up kill them!" said Piccolo.

Gohan and Piccolo trained in the hyper bollic time chamber for 1 year 1 day in the real world Piccolo and Gohan were much stronger Zogo was the strongest of the Sabiyman he was a jokester Gohan would beat him down and teach him his lesson soon Zogo learned to bow before his masters and learned that he served them for ever the other two Saiybman made progress in terms of power Gohan and Piccolo left the time chamber now ready to go to Namek!.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on Evil Gohan and Evil Piccolo Gohan destroyed Nappa and Piccolo killed Yamcha Tien Chiaotzu and Piccolo beat the crap out of Krillin Goku arrived and helped Piccolo defeat Prince who was nocked out was carried away with Piccolo who explained to the weakened Goku that he had made Gohan evil and now Gohan served him Goku screamed begging for Piccolo not to take his son but Piccolo flew away Piccolo and Gohan raided Capsule Corp and got a ship after 1 day in the hyperbolic time chamber 1 year Piccolo and Gohan were ready to go to Namek to confront the threat of Emperor Frieza Vegeta flew of to go to Namek to get the Dragonballs meanwhile Gohan and Piccolo have some new servants of evil Tolikar Romo Zogo three evil Saibyman Goku and Krillin Bulma will be flying of to Namek what will happen next find oit today in Evil Gohan and Evil Piccolo!.

Gohan and Piccolo got in the ship Toikar Romo Zogo were there laughed as the ship flew of he knew how to fly the ship Piccolo put it on auto pilot."now!" said Piccolo laughing "you Saiybman are weak lets see if you can survive the training of Piccolo and Gohan!" said Piccolo glaring at the Saiybman evilly Gohan laughed evilly at the Sabiyman to only Zogo stood his ground and bowed.

Piccolo pulled out his scouter and went full power "im at 33,000!" said powered up to full power "you'r at 34,000 Gohan!" said Piccolo "Master! i will always serve you! you are all that matters to me! from this day forth i serve you with all my heart i will always serve you to death you are all that matters to me! even if you lied to me about Goku i still hate Goku! even if you told me you lied i would still serve you and be you'r loyally servant! because you are my Master!" said smirked "so Gohan even if i lied you don't care! you are a great student my disciple!" said Piccolo "yes master even though you might have lied about Goku i still will kill Goku! because you are my master! you are my father now not Goku!" said Gohan.

"even though my master lied to me i will always serve him! his way is the right way! i was weak at first when i lived with Goku! my father was pathetic thats why i have a new father Piccolo! my Master! i will serve him to the death!" thought Gohan.

"all right Saiybman! lemme get a reading on you'r power!" said Piccolo the Saiybman powered up to full power "lets see! Tolkar you'r at 3450 Romo you'r at 5400 and you'r at 7000 Zogo!" said Piccolo laughing Piccolo and Gohan trained hard with the Saiybman on the ship there powers increased dramatically they were getting closer to Namek.

Vegeta arrived on planet Frieza a crocodile like alien doctor tended to Vegetas wounds "uh Prince Vegeta Kwi wanted to see you" said the Doctor "fine!" said Vegeta his tail had grown approached Vegeta "hey Vegeta! Lord Frieza would be pissed of at you except you gave him a discovery! of the Dragon Balls on Namek! Friezas heading there right now!" said Kwi "what the hell!" said Vegeta who flew super fast past several soilders Kwi chased after Vegeta who jumped into a pod "i have to get to Namek get the Dragon Balls! and wish for immortality!" said Vegeta.

Meanwhile Goku Krillin Bulma Yajirobe were going to Namek in the ship meanwhile King Kai was training Tien Yamcha Chiaotzu on his planet.

Piccolo and Gohan have arrived on Namek so has Frieza and Zarbon and Dodria and his army find out what happens in Evil Gohan and Evil Piccolo in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time on Evil Gohan and Evil Piccolo Piccolo and Gohan arrived on Namek Gohan figured out that Piccolo had lied to Gohan but Gohan didn't care and said Piccolo was his new father Gohan will serve Piccolo no matter what Gohan is now Piccolos perfect servant!.Meanwhile Frieza and his goons have arrived on Namek! so has Vegeta also Goku Krillin Bulma Yajirobe are flying to Namek to its a 4 way brawl on Namek! today in Evil Gohan and Evil Piccolo!.

"were here Master!" said Gohan Piccolo smirked the Evil Namek and the Evil Half Saiyan Half Human were tons stronger then they were before Tolikar Romo Zargo were on Namek two.

"so this is my home world Planet Namek!" said Piccolo "i feel a incredible power Masters this power is incredible!" said Zargo "yes i can feel it two it must be Frieza i feel several other high power levels weaker then use but i can feel Frieza he is much stronger then use we mying as well gather the Dragon Balls so Frieza caint use them to wish for immortality theres also Vegeta but he'll proably be against Frieza!" said Piccolo "yes master!" said Gohan " i also since my fellow Namekians!" said Piccolo.

"hand over the Dragon Ball!" said Frieza the small white tyrant with horns laughed "never!" said the Namekian Warrior guarding his village of Nameks Friezas two right hand men laughed his alien cronies laughed the Namekian warriors charged attacking the Cronies and killed several Zarbon a tall alien with green hair jumped into the fight and killed the brave Namekian warrior with a kick "give me the Dragon Ball or i'll have to terminate all of you" said Frieza laughing Dodria a huge pink alien laughed to the Namekian elder handed Frieza the Dragon Ball "you can have the Dragon Ball monster but even if you get all 7 dragon balls theres no point you need a pass word!" said the Green Namekian the Namekians of the village moved towards Frieza "now weres the next dragon ball!" said Frieza "go to hell!" said a Namekian."die!" said Frieza thats when all of the Namekians gathered together and fired yellow energy attacks at Frieza and Zarbon and Dodoria the attacks did no damage Frieza lifted his finger and fired a beam at the Namekians killing them.

Piccolo and Gohan got ready to fly of when two of Friezas soilders attacked blowing up the ship Tolikar and Romo killed them "two easy!" said Romo laughing.

Gohan and Piccolo set out to find the Dragon Balls Piccolo spotted a village of Dead Namekians and went up to the elder "what the hell happened to you!" said Piccolo picking up the body of a almost dead Namek "brother…. i sense you have a evil heart you are a evil Namekian and so is your Saiyan friend but.. you do care about….t the Namekian People it was Frieza who killed use" said the Namek before dying "im gonna kill the bastard!" said Piccolo.

Vegeta arrived at Namek with Kwi behind him Vegeta was much stronger then before "sir Vegeta has arrived followed by Kwi!" said Zarbon "why does it matter Vegeta will be defeated whats his power level 16,000!" said Frieza laughing "yes sir! Master Frieza i picked up 5 power levels of around 2000 two vie sent scouts on it but they were eliminated super fast and were killed then the power levels went down" said Zarbon "Kwi is around Vegetas level so the two will proably beat each other to the death if Vegeta survives he'll barley be alive!" said Zarbon "Zarbon i don't give a crap about several power levels over 2000 my power is way above that bull shit" said Frieza laughing "sorry master Frieza!" said Zarbon.

Vegeta got out of his pod "ah so all i have to do is find at least one Dragon Ball cause you need seven to grant a wish ill take one and hid it then later ill sneak in and steal all 7 of the Dragon Balls!" said Vegeta "i can defeat Zarbon and Dodria but not Frieza ill get the Dragon Balls and wish for immortality i sense a power level reading over 3000 its not a Namek its most likely the Namek and Kakarots son i beat Kakrot will be arriving soon!" said Vegeta "Vegeta!" said Kwi "my powers 16,000 higher then you! Vegeta!" said the purple solider Kwi "Kwi you'r a idiot watch this!" said Vegeta who powered up as a white aura surrounded Vegeta "what! 16,000….17,000…..18,000…19,000….20,000….21,000…22,000…23,000!" thats when Kwis scouter blew up Vegeta laughed The Saiyan prince moved towards Kwi.

"sir Vegetas power level is 22,000!" said Zarbon as his scouter blew up "yeah right! lemme check it!" said Dodria thats when Dodrias scouter blew up "sir i got a reading of 24,000 for Vegeta!" said Dodoria "so what! 24,000! is nothing to me besides Vegeta was in a ton of combat and got stronger!" said Frieza "yes lord Frieza Vegeta may be stronger then both of us but we could take him out together!" said Dodria meanwhile Vegeta the Saiyan prince had backed Kwi into a corner about to finish him meanwhile Piccolo and Gohan found a Dragon Ball and hid it Frieza has 3 Dragon Balls Piccolo and Gohan have found 1 and hid it stay tuned for the next chapter of Evil Piccolo and Evil Gohan!.


	6. Chapter 6

Last time on Evil Gohan and Evil Piccolo Piccolo and Gohan arrived on Namek with Zargo Tokiar and Romo meanwhile Vegeta the Saiyan prince confrots the warrior Kwi and has scared him Vegeta has shown of some of his new power! Goku Krillin Bulma Yajirobe continue to train for there battle on Namek! Frieza now has three Dragon Balls Piccolo and Gohan have hidden one dragon ball find out what happens next on Evil Piccolo and Evil Gohan!.

Vegeta the Saiyan prince moved towards Kwi the purple alien was terrified "look Vegeta please! don't kill me! you'r power level is 22,000 you'r stronger then me allright! i hate Frieza! he blew up my planet just like he did Vegeta!" said the purple solider the Saiyan Prince moved towards Kwi "explain now!" said Vegeta Kwi told him the whole story "i see im going to kill you and once i get immortality Frieza! i am mad not because Frieza blew up my family and destroyed my race or attacked my Saiyan pride! i am made because Frieza made the mistake of lying and using the Prince of All Saiyans!" said Vegeta.

"look Frieza!" said Kwi Vegeta turned around Kwi began firing energy blasts at Vegeta the blasts hit him Kwi laughed "you may be stronger then me Vegeta! but i have skill!" said Kwi laughing "what the hell did you say!" said Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans punched Kwi in the stomach his fist went right through the stomach of Kwi causing Kwi to blow up.

"Lord Frieza! Vegeta killed Kwi!" said Zarbon "Zarbon Dodria i have 4 Dragon Balls me and my other soilders will continue to collect the Dragon Balls!" said the evil tyrant Frieza one of Friezas soilders Goose fallowed Frieza and so did several other soilders meanwhile Frieza attacked a Namekian Village and got a Dragon Ball however a Village elder destroyed the ball Frieza had 3 Dragon Balls meanwhile Zarbon and Dodria flew of to find Vegeta.

Next chapter Gohan vs Dodri


End file.
